


I still care for you

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, and Cuteness, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a powercut after a very difficult week for both Sherlock and Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still care for you

“SHERLOCK!” Joan's voice called from upstairs. “ Did you forget to pay the electric bill?”

 

She found Sherlock in his media room, looking at black screens. After she had hit her foot on a dresser, and then a table.

 

“Nothing interesting on?” Joan said dryly, trying to find a chair to sit in and rub her foot. “Seriously Sherlock did you forget to pay the bill?”

 

“Of course not. It's just a power cut Watson, nothing to worry about.” Sherlock was still staring at his black screens like they held the answers of the universe.

 

“Okay, what are you doing?” The wintersun was beginning the set, she could just make out his profile now.

 

“Just trying to remember what I saw, brain training Watson, you should try it. The brain is a muscle after all, you need to train it to keep it working correctly.”

 

“Right.” Joan got up, looking around the room. “ Does your brain know where the flashlights are cause they could be useful.”

 

Sherlock didn't answer, just pointed to the closet at the right side of the room.

 

“Great, no light and now no sound either.” There was an edge to Joan's voice that she didn't like to hear herself. It was a result of lack of sleep, bad food and the dirtiness of catching murderers. To top it of they now didn't have any light. At least they could throw wood in the fireplace to stay warm. The Brownstone was a great house, but big so it didn't warm up very fast.

 

“I'm going to go and try to get the fire started, are you coming down soon?” For some reason she didn't want to be alone tonight. She still saw the victims of this week's case every time she closed her eyes. There had been children involved, their bodies almost ripped apart. It had been too much for her. Ever since working with Sherlock, this was the first time she had left the crime scene, leaving Sherlock to deduce and solve it without her. Well, not really without her. She had gone over files and papers, looking for clues, small things that other's had missed. The photo's weren't so bad to look at as being at the scene itself, the smell of drying blood even now in her noise.

 

Frankly, she needed the company and the comfort of her partner. Maybe Sherlock read it in her bodylanguage, or heard it in her voice cause he turned to look at her, a soft expression on his face. “I'll be right down, almost done Watson.”

 

“Okay, I'll try to make some tea. Maybe heat up some leftover take away on the stove?” Sherlock knotted so she went downstairs carefully, lighting the way with her flashlight. She went in search for candles and found a whole box of different ones on a shelve in the living room. Sherlock collected a lot, from old TV's and video recorders to locks and apparently candles. They did come in handy now, giving the room a soft, inviting glow. After some trial and error and some cursing the fire was finally burning.

 

She heard Sherlock walk up and down the room, shifting things, talking to himself. The man never seemed to slow down, always looking for the next case, the next mystery to solve. When she had tea and the leftover Thai she called him down, setting everything up in front of the fire.

 

“Oh, this is pleasant Watson, the food smells good too.” Sherlock had changed in sleepwear, getting down on the pillows on the ground and taking in the changes in the room. Joan noticed the little lines by his eyes, a sign he was indeed getting tired. They sat in comfortable silence, eating their food and drinking their tea, the silence only broken by the cracking of the fire.

 

These were the moments she liked best, after a case was solved, the quietness, the time alone with Sherlock. Being able to slow down and relax.

 

“Are you okay Watson?” Sherlock asked after a while, his voice so soft it didn't break the feeling of peace in the room.

 

“You were distressed by the case and I haven't had a chance to ask how you were holding up?” He put his plate down and look at Joan intensely. Joan noticed he'd eaten all of it,she was always secretly pleased when it happened.

 

“I'm still a bit shaken I guess. I mean, I know we deal with violent things and horrible people but this was worse. Those kids were so young. They didn't do anything wrong and to be treated like that. It's just disrespectful and upsetting. There parents must be devastated .” Her voice was trembling, seeing the bodies before her eyes again, it made her shiver without realizing.

 

“It's alright Watson. We got him, he won't hurt anyone ever again.” Sherlock hugged her close, the warmth of his body warming her to the core. She leaned in against him, letting him take care of her.

 

“Too bad he isn't the only one we need to catch.” There was a bitterness to her voice, thinking too much about all the monsters out there made her freeze up inside. She pressed closer to Sherlock, her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent and the feeling if her cheek against his t shirt.

 

“Very true, but we'll do it one at a time Watson. One at a time.” Sherlock stroked her back, looking into the fire, sitting there connected for a while longer.

 

Joan was starting to drift off to sleep when Sherlock shook her awake gently. “Time for bed Watson, it's been a crazy week.” He got up and took the flashlight, pulling her to her feet, heading upstairs to her room.

 

“It's going to be cold up there.” She shuddered at the thought.

 

“Not really.” Sherlock opened the door and the warmth coming from inside hit Joan's face. Sherlock had started the fireplace in her bedroom. “That's what all the noise was about.” She looked at him, a big smile on her face. “Thank you Sherlock, this is perfect.”

 

“You're welcome Watson. The fire will keep the room warm enough to last the night. I think the power will be back on soon enough. Good night Watson, I'll see you in the morning.”

 

Sherlock was almost down when Joan called him back. “Sherlock, did you start the fireplace in your room?” She was on the landing, arms crossed in front of her.

 

“No, I didn't think about it.” Sherlock's face turned down, probably realizing it would be pretty freezing in his room too.

 

“You should come sleep here then. The bed is big enough and it's clearly warm. No need to freeze.” Joan said, a hesitation in her voice, as if she was afraid to even ask but still asked anyway.

 

“I... Are you sure?” Sherlock went back up, standing in front of Joan, looking her over, searching for clues.

 

“Yes. I'm sure Sherlock. It's just one night. C'mon, it's late and I'm exhausted.” She pulled him forward by the arm.

 

Later when they were in bed, each on their own side, Joan spoke softly.

 

“Thank you Sherlock, for everything. I needed you tonight.

 

“Anytime Watson. Anytime.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came to be because of a prompt I found online; Person A and B are at home together and there is a powercut  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is from a song by Ray Lamontagne.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Find me over on: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
